THE WERESIN
by Dandara
Summary: Liru faces her greatest challange in the human world! With help from Neji, they travel to rescue her friends. This story has been made darker than the anime to make it more exiting. Please R&R. Doing a bit of rewriting to make up eventual typos, and fill.
1. Chapter 1: Well, it's a start

**The Weresin**

**CH. 1: Well, it's a start...**

It's not everyday you see a girl with ears and a tail which moves, and who's dressed in really daring clothes. Espesially when you get them in the head. The one who made the english saying, "it's raining cats and dogs", can't have experienced it him-/herself.

Liru closed the door behind her. "Oh, noone's awake. Well, figures, it's over midnight." She turned on the lights. The kitchen was as clean as ever.

"Good evening, werewolf." Liru stopped. She knew that voice. But what was she doing here, in her and her friends house?

"Doctor K-ko!" (the name is K-ko, Liru isn't stuttering) The big breasted female doctor chukled. "You're late, you know. I have waited a while."

Liru backed away from the woman, gritting her teeth. Liru`s blonde dog-ears raised. "What are you doing here?" she growled.

"I came here to pick you girls up. I have been thinking alot. By the way, don't you want to see your friends?" She chuckled again and sent an envelop across the table. Liru picked it up and opened it.

It contained a picture of her three friends, Yuma, Pachira and Aiko, all three asleep. "You damn do…"

_Pooh!_

Suddenly, Liru felt a sting in her butt. "Wha…" "Animal tranculiser. Should work perfectly on a werewolf." said K-ko confident. Lirus eyesight began to blurr. She walked a few steps, all dizzy, and stopped inside a white circle, without noticing.

She somehow managed to activate the circle, which was a teleportationcircle, and was teleported away from the house with a bright purple light.

"WHAT? She escaped? How? Keigo, we must find her no matter what, before anyone else does and before the tranculiser stops working! NOW!" shouted K-ko and stormed out of the house, her assistent following right behind her.

Liru fell. Why was she falling? Why ask such a silly question, she bearly noticed it. She closed her eyes, thinking about her friends. A tear fell from her eye as she thought about their reunion, in the world of the dead.

oOo

Neji sighed again. And again. And again.

"Rejected. Again. Why can I never find some normal work. I know the chances of getting a job when you're just seventeen are small, but…" He stopped.

"GAAAH! I can`t take it anymore! Oh, great Kami (God), why can't you help me? Please, send me sign from heaven!" yelled the workless boy.

**BANG!**

Neji was knocked to the ground! He regained consciousness after a few seconds, placed his head in his hand and felt the weight of something heavy on his back. "Okay, I know I asked for a sign from heaven, but this is ridicolus!" He turned his head and saw... A girl with beautiful blond hair and tanned skin.

He turned his head again and folded his hands, looking up into the sky. "Thank you so much, Kami-sama..." he said, nearly crying of happiness.

He pushed the girl carefully of him, and took a better look at her. "Wow, she's beautiful." The girls mouth was nearly closed, making her look like she was ready to kiss. "Such smooth skin, shiny golden hair and…" Neji stared at the girls head.

"…Dogears? What the… She got a tail too? What is she, half dog or something?"

He glanced at the rest of her body. "Who cares?" Nejis mouth began to water as his head got filled with ecchi thoughts. He had always been "weak" for animal girls. Then he noticed the needle in her butt.

"She's been shot. Why has she been shot?" He removed the needle, and lifted his "gift from heaven", though he decided to never call her that.

"Okay, I'll take her home, and when she wakes up, I'll get known with her." He began to run through the dark streets and into the night.

WERESIN 1 END.

First chapter of The Weresin is done. Yes, I know things went a little fast, but I will try to make the next chapter have a slower pace, and explain more things more closly and detailed. So please stay tuned for more The Weresin!

Dandara out.


	2. Chapter 2: Okay, who kidnapped Lala?

**THE WERESIN.**

**CH. 2. Okay, who kidnapped Lala?**

Light forced it's way into Lirus closed eyes. Her nerves first picked it up in microscopic pieces, then gathered more and more until Liru tried to make it darker for herself. She jawned and rubbed her eyes, then opened them slowly, but closed them again since they wasn't used to the light yet.

When Liru had gotten used to the light, her ears woke up. She heard sounds of someone eating. A spoon hitting the bowl in a monotone rythme. She turned her head and saw a person with brown and green hair sitting with the back towards her. She looked around her and discovered she was in a room she was not familar with.

It wasn't big, but not small either. In the room was the double-bed Liru had been sleeping on, a wellused table with four chairs in the same condition around, two limegreen cupbords over a sink, a washingmachine and a small refrigator.

"OH NO!" yelled Liru, when she remeberd that she had been shot by Dr. K-kos assistent, Keigo. "GAAH!" A loud bang was heard when the boy fell backwards on his chair and hitted the floor, his ceral spilling over himself!

"There goes my breakfeast…" mumbled Neji under the bowl he had used, actually a little depressed. It was his favorite ceral, and now he had to clean up. He removed the bowl and bent his head backwards to look at the girl who had fallen on him from the sky.

Liru stared at the boy in front of her, she from the bed and he from the floor, less then 1.5 meters from her. Neji gave Liru a friendly smile after seeing her blue eyes.

"Good morning, angel! How are you feeling?" Liru looked like a living question-mark.

"Who are you?" she asked. Neji turned to stone, but became normal pretty fast and sat up, placing his hands on his knees. "I'm Neji. Pleased to meet you. And your name?" He closed his eyes while saying it, and when he opened them again, Liru was standing right in front of him, looking very serious.

"Not so fast, boy! Where have you taken me? Why? Do you work for Doctor K-ko?" She noticed where Neji was really looking, and coverd her breasts, blushing sligthly. "Or was it something else?" Liru was very suspicious to the boy with green snake eyes.

Neji blushed. "Eh… I have no idea who this K-ko is. This is my room, which I rent for the moment, and the reason you are here is because you fell on me from the sky."

Neji remebered the needle. "You had been shot, so I thought… Wait a sec…" He got a wondering expression on his face.

"If she is an angel, how come she was shot? Angels can`t be shot, can they? And I don`t think Kami-sama would shot one of his own, unless… And aren't angels suppoused to have wings?"

"What are you mumbling about?" asked Liru. "Hey, where's my boots?"

Neji pointed at the door. "Over there. I took them of you while you were asleep." He sighed and fetched a mop and a bucket, filled the bucket with water, and began to clean.

He sighed again. "If you want to leave, that's okay. The door is open." Liru really wanted to get away.

"Man, and I who thought I didn't have to eat that beef alone tonight…" Liru stopped with her hand on the door knob, her tail all stiff.

"Did you just say beef?" she asked happily. "Uh… Y-yeah…?"

_*She likes beef?*_ After a little thinking, he decided it wasn`t so wierd. She certainly wasn`t an angel, but she was cute and maybe he could befriend her.

_Thirty minutes later. Nejis room has been filled with the scent of matsuzaka beef._

Liru ate like an animal, which she was. Not only did she finish all the other food in under 10 minutes, she was already halfway on the meat.

"This is delicious." said Liru with her mouth full of food. She swallowed and chugged down a glass of water.

"I'm sorry if it's a little tasteless. Im not so used to having guests." Neji was sitting on the other side of the tabel, wearing a big, black jacket with a big hood and blue jeans. He brushed his hand through his twocolored hair several times.

"It's alright!" Liru tore off another bite. "It tastes just like Aikos f…" She stopped.

Pictures of Aiko cutting different vegetables flashed through Lirus head. She, Pachira and Yuma used to sit and watch tv or talk about boys and such while waiting. And Aiko was always so kind. She was an android , yes, but she was so much more than just an android.

The halfeaten matsuzaka fell on the plate with low bonk. Liru sniffed.

"Are you alright, Liru-san?" asked Neji worried.

Suddenly, Liru began to howl sadly, big tears falling from her eyes. Neji hurried around the table and stood besides her, not knowing what to do. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

But it didn't make Liru feel better. In fact, it only made her feel even worse. She buried her face in her hands, trying to hide the fact that her cries was still hearable. Liru felt Neji's arms around her, pressing her towards him.

She didn't stop herself, but pressed her face between his neck and shoulder, shaking voilently.

After a while, her crying became fainter, and the only sound you could hear from her was some hicups. Neji found this too be the right time to ask her.

"What's wrong, Liru?" At first, she didn`t want too answear, only shaking her head. But when Negi asked her a second time, she answeard.

Liru told him rough parts from her time with her friends, from when they first arrived in the human world, the time Liru was with another werewolf, and to the time they helped Yuma with when she tried to make a sakura-tree bloom for a little girl's sick mother (which ended in sucsess).

She told him about Dr. K-ko and Keigo, and their countless attempts to show the world how "bad" the four monster-girls were.

"She must have kidnapped the other girls and taken them to her lab. She said something about making a portal into our world, using our powers." Liru cleaned her nose with a papertissue Neji handed her.

He looked very angry. "Damn that K-ko woman!" He marched loudly around in the room thinking.

"Jeez… Okay, Liru, I'll help you." Liru felt lighter to hear it. "On one condition…"

"What's that one condition?" asked Liru, feeling a little worried to hear what it would be.

"Let's try to get along good, okay?" Liru had to laugh, and that made Neji smile too. "Let`s start in your house, okay? Then at night, we check`s out Ko-ko house."

Liru nodded. "I'm in!" she said.

oOo

The door opened slowly with a loud squeek. Liru tried to hear if anybody was in the house, but everything was silent, exept the usual sounds of day. The clouds flew slowly over the blue sky. It was hot because of the sun, but some faint winds would sometimes blow through the city.

"It seems noone is here." Neji took a deep breath. "Hope you're right, Liru-san. I don't want to get in a fight."

They went in and Liru went straight to Yuma`s room, which was very clean. There was no signs of any fight taking place in the room, but someone had been there and taken Yuma away.

Pachira's room was a complete mess. There were clawmarks everywhere in the room, most of her stuffed animals were ruined. Liru picked up a shark which had survived.

When she came back to the kitchen, which was conected to all the other rooms, she heard Neji swear. He stumbled out of Aiko's room and looked like he had been shocked.

"Holy space sh!£, someone had a trap prepared for intruders!" He coughed, and black clouds came out of his mouth. "Shocker trap. Well, the android had been attacked from behind and taken out in one shot. There`s marks off her feets being dragged over the floor." Neji washed his face with water from the sink.

"Pachira was fighting. She must have heard the others being attacked and tried to defend herself." Liru hugged the shark. "And there is no sign of battle in Yumas room. I hope they're alright…"

Neji checked his tools. "I'm sure they are just a little hurt. Scared, but not hurt too much." He opened the refrigator and took out two bottles of water. He opened one and throwed the other one to Liru after saying "Think fast.".

"Or else I'll personaly take care of K-ko and make her feel it herself… Only ten times worse."

oOo

Even if it was over twenty degrees in the shadow, Neji was wearing his hooded jacket and had a bag filled with different kinds of tools. "Everything I need to break into a house." was the only answear he would give Liru.

They went straght to K-kos house. Liru didn't want to wait until it was dark in case K-ko already had began her experiment (if one could call it that).

When they reached the outsides of town, both speeded up. Liru was of course faster, but Neji was very fast himself, even if he had to wait two seconds.

Liru stopped just in front of the big gate to K-kos castle, with the big walls made of bricks around it.

"How come the mad doctors/professors always lives in a castle outside town?" asked Neji sarcastic. "I don't know. Do you think you can jump up there?" Liru pointed upwards.

"U-up th-there?" asked Neji, shaking a little. He sighed. "Damn. Okay, looks like I have to." His legs made some wierd sounds, like meat being streached and hardend in seconds.

"Up we go!" He jumped! And missed with one meter. "Are you alright?" asked Liru after he landed on his butt.

"IIIH! N-N-NEJI! Your legs! They're all black!" Neji`s left leg up a little just over his feet, and shoved that his leg was black.

"Don't be scared. It's completly normal for me." said Neji and rolled up his jean. The legs were thiner, but the muscles were very much stronger than normal human muscels.

"Let's first finish here, okay? I'll explain then." Liru really wasn`t sure if she should belive him or not. "Are you a monster too?" she asked.

Neji sighed, and his skin began to boil, move and change color. His face became slightly longer, the hair grew into his head and a tube grew out of his head and neck, connected to the head. His skin turned black and opened his eyes. They were completly green.

"Then we finaly meet, Liru. My name is Ail." His voice was darker and echoed a little. "No, Neji isn't a monster. I am. To be more precise, I'm an alien." A hand with three fingers scratched Ails head.

**Chapter 2 End.**

Neji turns out to be able to transform? Why does Ail says he is an alien? Will Liru still trust Neji/ them? Stay tuned for more of The Weresin.


	3. Chapter 3: TOUGA!

**THE WERESIN.**

**Ch. 3. Touga.**

"Big house, ey?" whispered Neji. He and Liru had broken into Dr. K-kos castle through the main entrance. It was very bright inside, because of the sun coming through the windows.

Liru looked around in the big hall, while Neji studied paintures and other different decorations to see if they were of any value.

"I don`t see any signs of my friends being here." said Liru. "Same goes for valubes. Even my freelancing makes more money than all this junk would."

"I thought we were looking for clues, not valubes." Neji rolled his eyes.

"Wait…" Liru stood still and sniffed. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Neji felt a weak scent. "Hmm… I can smell something, but I can`t determinate what it is."

"But I can…" Liru was drooling. "IT`S MATSUZAKA BEEF!" The mangaged to grab Lirus tail, but she was stronger at the moment and she was soon following the scent… With Neji trying to hold on to her tail.

The scent led them straight into a dark room. As she had said, it was a matsuzaka beef, nicly placed on a plate.

"Itadakimasu!" Liru grabbed it, but didn`t notice the string tied to it. A second later, she and Neji was trapped under a cage.

"I got a bad feeling about this." mumbled the boy.

A screen was lit on the wall infront of them, and the two teenagers heard someone laugh.

"Oh-hohoho! I can`t belive you fell for it again, werewolf!" Not suprisingly, it was K-ko.

"_**Again?"**_ thought Neji, feeling they shrinked to black spots.

A surviliance camera zoomed in on Liru. "You really are stupid, aren`t you?"

"Where is my friends, K-ko?" shouted Liru and got up on her legs. She grabbed the cage, but backed away quikly. Her fingers had been burned by the cagebars.

"Of course, the bars are covered in silver. But I have done some adjustments on it too." Four bolts locked the cage to the floor!

"Now you can`t escape, no matter what you would try. I`ll come and pick you up soon enough." K-ko laughed again. Kongo was standing in the background with a sinister smile.

"Im not so sure about that…" said Neji and came into K-ko`s view.

"What?! A human in aliance with a werewolf?! Impossible!" K-ko was for some reason freaking out.

"I don`t care if you think it`s impossible or not. But a simple cage like this won`t stop us from reaching our target…" He rolled up his right sleeve, revealing something strapped to his human wrist. For Liru, it looked like two long metal- bars with a triangle on the edge, pointing upwards.

"TOUGA!" shouted Neji and made a downward swing with his right arm. The cagebars broke, and he quikly bent the others to the side, creating a passage for him and Liru.

"WHAT?! What was that?" yelled K-ko and shaked the screen on her side. "What did you just do?"

He glanced at the busty woman on the screen. "What does touga means? It is japanese." said Neji with a smile.

"Touga…? Swordfang?" K-ko was confused, and became even more confused when the unkown boy gave her tumbs up.

"Correct! And now (this might sound clicè)…" He walked over to the camera and looked into it. "You can run, but you can`t hide. We will find you, and make you give back Aiko, Pachira and Yuma."

"Are you challanging me?" asked K-ko coldly. Liru was really unsure who she should be scared of.

Neji destroyed the camera, and turned to Liru, holding out a hand. "Come on, lets get out of here." Liru closed her eyes for a tad longer than a normal blink. Then she took his hand. "Good idea…" She smiled. "…Neji-kun, Ail-kun."

He blushed. "W-we`ll find the girls. A simple female Frankenstain won`t get in the way for us." Liru nodded, and felt alot better already.

The sun was still shining outside and it was several hours til it would go down.

***

He stepped outside the circle and looked around in the flat terrain. "They`re here somewhere. How much time do we got left, Yun?" asked a strong looking man. His skin was slightly tanned, and his muscels were fully visible.

The big jeans was dirty near his feets, and a golden brown tail was hanging down right over his butt. The yellow eyes were full of pride, but also of worriness.

A woman, wearing a purple dress, looked in a small book covered in leather. "About 10 days and 18 hours left until they arrive." Short tuds of brown hair could be seen under the big black hat, and she had a wand strapped to her waist.

A big, BIG man stepped past her. "We… must… hurry… then." he said slowly, before he began to wind a big bolt on the left side of his head.

"It would be bad if they came before we found them." he continued.

"I agree with Frank, but why did we have to end up here? It`s still broad daylight and my people can`t stand it! Let`s set up a camp here and continue at night, it would be better for everyone. Don`t you agree, Kiba?" A second woman, holding an umbrella, dried the sweat of her forehead.

"Phua… Even this summerdress ain`t good enough." Kiba had a hard time looking away from the (if not daring) outfit his second female colleage was wearing.

"Pakine, we can`t afford it…" began Kiba. "I think it`s a great idea." Yun smiled.

"Can we afford it, Yun?" asked Kiba. "If we move as soon the sun has gone down, yes, but we have to move much faster."

A big group of strange looking humans were gathered in a country in the north. Most of them had some sort of weapon, and most of them had a worried face. Some where really eager and couldn`t wait until a certain happening, others were calm.

***

_At the same time, NASA, chiefmanagers office._

"I… Impossible…" Carl Carter was stunned. The grip on the report he had just read through thightened, nearly ripping the paper.

"Sir… Are you alright?" asked the assistent, Bruce Carter, Carls brother. "How much time left is it until it hits us?" asked Carl.

A radaroperator was standing infront of Carls desk. "A little more than ten days. We could try to nuke the storm when it`s in range."

Carl shaked his head. "Get me the president… I`ll inform him at once. Go back to your post." The operator left while Bruce asked for a secure line to the president.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked his brother. "Do you remember "Armageddon", Bruce?"

"Yeah." Carl looked at his brother. "It`s worse than that…" he said.

"It`s a huge storm of meteors coming straight at us. What we need, is a miracle bigger than anything. If it hits… We won`t be able to survive it."

****************

A meteorstorm is going to hit Earth? A strange group of people is searching for someone, but who? Will Liru and Neji be able to find Pachira, Yuma and Aiko before it`s too late? Too late for what? Stay tuned for more action in THE WERESIN!


	4. Chapter 4: We're going where?

**THE WERESIN.**

**Ch. 4. We`re going where…?**

"So, they are not in Japan after all." said Ail, the alien inside Neji, as he went through some documents that had been in a safe. Liru had witnessed Neji`s strenght, but Ail were much stronger, that was for sure.

The green eyes ran over the texts and he was constantly mumbling what he read.

"Do you have to mumble all the time? It`s annoying." Liru scratched her ears.

"Yes, I have to. Neji can`t see throug my eyes, but he can hear what I hear, and vica versa. That`s quite annoying if you ask me." He yawned. "Man, Im getting sleepy in this heat. Can you take over for me?"

"I don`t understand what`s written…" Ail interrupted Liru. "I wasn`t talking to you. Sorry." he said, and the skin transformed again, turning Ail into Neji.

He glanced at Liru and smiled. "Creepy?" he asked. "A little. Does it hurt to transform?"

Neji shaked his head. "Not really. But it itches like hell, and having him in me puts alot of press on my stomach."

Liru looked at his belly. "How come? It looks completly normal to me."

Neji laughed a little, and poked at it through his t-shirt. "No, no, not like that. It`s more like two peoples shearing the same belly."

He stopped to draw his breath. "We exercise alot, and thus we have to eat more. That`s why I can eat so much and only gain a little weight."

Liru nodded, trying to understand as much as possible, but she didn`t grasp it all.

"YES!" Liru jumped in the air, startled by Nejis sudden yell.

"I think I found where they are!" He smiled while weaving with a paper.

"Really?" Liru hugged him in happines. "Where are they?" she asked, still holding around him.

"They are in a northern country." Neji said, reading through the document again. "In Denmark too be precise. I think."

Lirus grip became thighter. "Thank you so much. How can I repay you?"

"First off, let go, please. You`re suffocating me!"

***

"I can`t belive it." said Kiba with a sigh as he looked at the small crater. Smoke was still rising from it, and in the middle, there was a big heap of metal.

"They came earlier than we thought." Frank winded the bolt in his head again. "I can`t belive Yun was wrong."

Kiba shaked his head. "No, I don`t think she was wrong. This is just a scout, but something went wrong, I think."

Frank nodded, and brushed away his black hair away from his eyes. Alot of flies were eating of something that was lying on the ground. Something made of black and green flesh.

"Yun, are you alright?" asked Pakine and reached Yun a glass of water.

"No, Im completly exhausted. I wish the night could come faster." She chugged down the water and dried her mouth.

"Pakine-sama." A man dressed in black clothes and with a big hood pulled over his head stood under the parasol.

"What is it?" The man bowed. "Kiba-sama and Frank-sama has returned. And…" He bit his cheeck.

Pakine raised an eyebrow. "And…" She got a stingy feeling in her neck.

"Drace-sama is here. He arrived with 10 of his own warriors."

"DRACE?!" yelled Pakine and grabbed the vampire. "Where is that bastard?"

"He… He wants to speak to you personally… Ove-over there." He pointed in the direction he had come from. Pakine pushed him away and took her umbrella.

Frank poked Kibas shoulder and pointed. Kiba saw the queen of the vampires hurry over to a small group of people dressed in black robes. "Oh-oh." both men said in unison.

"Drace…" A young boy was waiting. "Ah, your highness, what a pleasure to meet you again." He bowed, and got the lightred hair down in his face.

"Get to the point. What the heck do you do here? I thought your father…" Drace interrupted her.

"My father has unfortunatly broken his legs as he fell while flying, so he sent me instead. It suprised me when I heard that the queen was gone and had traveled to the human world with her fellow kings and queens. Why, I wonder?" Pakine was boiling with rage over the little boy who was talking as if he knew it what would happen.

"Pakine, whats going on?" Frank asked, coming up on their left.

"My, isn`t it the king of the androids, Frank Stein?" Drace bowed.

"Pakine, who is this brat?" asked Kiba and pointed at him.

Drace was from the second strongest and richest vampire clan in the Netherworld, and his father was well known, even in the human world. But it was still a great suprise/ shock to everybody that Kiba didn`t knew who he was.

"Kiba, you seriously don`t know who this is?" A bloodwessel was about to pop on Draces head.

"Im Sir Drace, son of Count Vlad, the vampire, and also the fia…" Kiba patted his head roughly.

"Ah, know I remember. Your the son of that vampire man. Haha, what a suprise!" He smiled and laughed, but it fainted out quikly, and Kiba got a thoughtful look on his face.

"But what are you doing here?" he asked, looking under Draces hood. Kiba was known as the werewolf king with the best sense of smell throug history, but his head wasn`t as good as his nose, exept when it comes to find a womans underwear. A real pervert, in other words.

The small vampire coughed. "I heard you were going to get the princesses back, so I wanted to follow and protect my dear Pachira-chan."

"Yeah, there was somehting between you two, but what was it again…" Kiba was leaning with his left hand, using Draces head as a support.

"_**I better keep my… mouth… shut… or…"**_ Frank began to wind his bolt again, making a squeeking sound.

"Eh… He is my daughters fiancee…" said Pakine irritated.

Kiba snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes, that was it… Now I remember! Haha, that`s so funny. To think that little Pachira-chan already has a fiancee… Wait a sec…" He looked up in the air, still leaning on Drace.

……

"WHAAAAAAAAT THEEE HEEELL?!?! PACHIRA IS GOING TO GET MARRIED?!" yelled Kiba in shock, and didn`t notice that he was holding said girls fiancee by the head almost one meter over the ground.

"Yes, I told you that several times back in the Netherworld." Pakine said while Drace was shouting "Let me go!" Draces guards couldn`t do anything, but stand still and watch the scene. A sweatdrop made its way down their hoods.

"Im glad Liru isn`t here right now…" said Frank, about to go away. "And why shouldn`t she?" yelled Kiba after him.

"Because she would probably take suicide if she saw her father behave like that. Im going to get some oil." Kiba caught Franks hint and felt his selfconfidence as a father being shattered, but he was soon interrupted in his sulking.

"GET AWAY!" screamed Yun suddenly. Kiba looked up and noticed a burning something on it`s way down. "Oh shiiiiIIIIT!"

A comet crashed down! "Shit, that was close. Hey, are you alright, kiddo?" asked Kiba.

"My name is Drace, and exept from you holding me by my head, yes, Im quite fine." said Drace strongly irritated.

"Yun, Pakine! Check if everybody is okay. Frank, you come with me!" Kiba shouted some more orders, then went over to the crashsite.

Drace was very curious about the thing that had fallen from the sky. It looked like a canister made of some silverlike material. It was circular and was one meter in diameter, and two meters high.

The crater wasn`t big. Twenty cm. seperated the top half of the canister from touching the sides of the earth in all directions. Drace reached out a hand and touched it.

The ground was hot, but the can was cool, and quite comfortable to touch. The surface was slippery and without a scratch.

"Incredible. I can`t belive it survived the trip down from the sky." Kiba placed a hand on Draces shoulder. "Be careful, we don`t want anything bad to happen." Suddenly four sharp legs came out of the can and lifted it!

It was then splitted in half. The two part fell in the ground and revealed a creature laying in one of the halfs. It opened its eyes and stood up. Drace was stunned at the sight of the black creature with the green eyes.

It noticed him. Both were looking at each other for a few seconds…

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

"SKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Both screamed in fear and ran in opposite directions, Drace towards the camp and the hairless black creature the other way.

"Oh no, you don`t!" Kiba ran after it, clearly faster.

"Wh-wh-what is that thing?" asked Drace as his guards gathered around him asking if he was hurt.

"It`s called…" Yun bit her lower lip. "…An alien."

The aliens arm was penetrated by an arrow shot from a crossbow Kiba was carrying. It fell to the ground screaming in pain and was rolling around, holding its arm.

It looked up and saw Kiba standing over it, the sun shining over his tanned body. " "

"Heh… Im sorry to say, but I don`t understand a shit of what you just said…" Kiba crushed the aliens head with his foot. Green blood spilled over his jeans and shoes.

"Shit. This is going to take some time to clean off." He sighed and turned towards the camp.

"They are coming earlier than I thought, in other words, they have speeded up. If we don`t hurry and find the girls we`ll have to fight them." Yun had already started packing her things.

"Guess we have to speed up to then." Pakine sighed and went to tell her warriors. "How far away are we?" asked Frank, sewing a cut in his arm (he can`t feel pain, but he has real emotions).

"We must find them as fast as possible." A tear rolled down Yuns cheek. "Yuma…"

***

Yes, the resturant was gaining a lot of money, but couldn`t the guests eat with a little manner?

Liru was eating her fourth bowl of ramen with meat. So was Neji. The table were both sat was filled with food and empty plates, and the amount (of empty plates) just kept growing.

The two of them was pretty hungry and they both knew it was going to be a long journy. First they had bought food for the trip (Neji had alot of money), and now they were stocking up on energy for the travel. The director of the resturant was crying of joy for earning so much money, and the cocks were crying of exhaustion.

Thirty minutes later, Liru were patting her oversized belly. "Ah, I can`t get down one more bite." she said happily. "Heh, I bet." mumbled Ail. His head were completly covered by the hood, since people would freak out if they saw him.

They left the resturant, and Neji took off the hood. "Now, we have to set the course to the closest airport and then fly to Denmark. Then we must search for dr. Koko (Nejis petname on K-ko), kick her butt and free Aiko, Yuma and Pachira!"

Liru shouted "Alright!" and both raised a fist in the air. Suddenly, a sirene began to scream. Everybody stopped, and listened. "What is that sound, Neji-san?" asked Liru curious. "It`s an air raid sirene. But I can`t see any planes or anything at all."

"Air raid?" "That sirene begins to scream if Japan is about to be attacked from the air. But it might just be a test…"

"_Every citizen is ordered to seek shelter. I repeat, seek shelter! This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill!"_

Panic quikly spread through the city. People began to run and shout. Directions to bomb shelters were told through the speakers, the sirene howling in the background.

"Crap! Let`s go, Liru!" Neji turned around to grab Lirus hand, but she was gone. Instead, there was a small, golden haired puppy, stearing at a football.

"What the…? That`s so lame." He squatted down. "Liru, is that you?" he asked, but wasn`t expecting any response. The puppy shaked its head yes. "Woof!" Neji lifted the dog and began to run. He saw a flaming ball in the sky. No, two… Three, four, TEN flameballs were ascending towards the earth.

"Crap…?" was the only word that escaped his lips. Ail had to take over the running. Fortunatly, he was much faster than Neji, but not as fast as Liru, who was in her transformed state at the moment.

The first ball hit the ground, dirt and gravel was sent in all directions. It landed in a hillside west for the city. Then the second ball crashed down, the third and fourth following quikly. Just seconds later, nine purple rocks were plunged into the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Ail wondred. The streets were empty, which was quite fortunate, because Liru transformed back to her human form.

"Wow, you`re really fast, Ail-san!" she said, not noticing he was groping her breasts from behind (a coincidence, she never noticed). "Well, I am an alien after all."

"But the wierd thing is, there were ten balls, but only nine quakes. Where did the tenth go?" Ail searched the sky quikly with his eyes. "I don`t know, but what happened?" asked Liru, scratching her back.

"I think it was meteors from space. Wierd they didn`t burn up before they…" BOOOM!!! The ground was shaking from the tenth crash!

"Oh, there it was." said Ail, kind of sarcastic. "Bleh, what a stench!" Liru held her nose. "Whats wrong?"

Liru looked like she was about to puke. "Can`t you smell it? Something smells really bad. I can`t determinate what it is, but I do not want to eat it!" _**"Is that all she thinks about, eating?"**_

The alien tried to smell what Liru was talking about, but he couldn`t detect anything. Hear, on the other hand… A scratching sound was thrown between the buildings, and since there were no other humans in the streets, it only made it sound louder.

"Do you hear that? The sound of scratching?" Liru nodded, she heard it perfectly. "I don`t like this." she said. Her tail was twitching now and then, as if flies kept landing on it.

"Me neither. I think we should get away as fast as possible and then get to Denmark so we can rescue your friends. Let`s go." said Ail and grabbed Lirus hand, and was about to go, when he heard a new sound. A howl, not from anything he had heard before. "Aw crap…" he said slowly, as he realised what it was. The ground exploded!


	5. Chapter 5: Down, boy, down! Bad wolf!

**THE WERESIN.**

**CH. 5: DOWN, BOY, DOWN! BAD WOLF!**

_The story so far:_

Liru's friends, Aiko, Yuma and Pachira, has been kidnapped by the evil dr. K-ko! Liru managed to escape, but fainted due to a tranquilizer. The human boy, Neji, found her. He and Liru became friends, and decide to rescue the three other girls. But they are not alone.

Kiba, Frankenstein, Pakine and Yun are also searching for Yuma, Aiko, Pachira and Liru before a disaster hits earth. But will they manage it, or will they have to fight against monsters from space?

XXX

A howl, unlike anything Ail had ever heard before. "Oh crap…" he said slowly when he realized what it was. The ground exploded and sent Liru flying! "KYAAA!" Liru screamed as she hit the ground, and small rocks were raining down on her. "Watch out!" Ail yelled, and the young werewolf rolled away from a big scythe-like claw that suddenly hit the ground!

The claw belonged to a big monster with an even bigger mouth, full of sharp teeth. It was light green, and looked like a worm with claws instead of suckers. "Liru, this way!" Ail waved to her, and Liru got up and ran over to him. "Why are we being attacked by monsters now? It's just like some typical hero-manga!" "How the hell should I now?" yelled Ail back.

_***But what does a hirelansè here? It's not a predator, and they only live in swamps, so what is it doing here on earth?***_ Ail thought as they ran. Well, as Liru ran, `cause he hit a streetlamp...  
(-.-') "Goddammit!" yelled Ail and rubbed his aching head. "Are you alright?" asked Liru, helping the alien up on his feet.

"Physically, good enough. Mentally, catastrophical. I'm tired of running around. Now, we'll hijack a bus or something and get to the airport, and then we'll travel to Denmark. Oh, wait, we have to pick up your passport."  
"Passport?" asked Liru. Her question sent chills through Ail and his host. "You don't know what a passport is?"  
"If I knew what it was, why would I ask?" She asked as if it was natural, and it was.

"A passport is a small book that tells the guards on the airport that you are you. Without it, you can't leave the country." Ail got silent, still sitting on the ground. Then his head dropped down to his chest. "No way… Why?"  
"Can't we just walk over to Denmark?" asked Liru. Ail's response was not the one she wished for.  
"Have you ever looked at a map over the world? It's several kilometers to the closest seaport! We have to travel through China, over to German, and then we'll be in Denmark! A long, long way!"

Going back to the normal scenery, Ail had calmed down. "But the idea wasn't too bad, but it'll take maybe a month or so to reach German by foot."  
"That's a long way then." said Liru as they began to walk. The hirelansè was howling happily in the background as it began it's raid on the fruits and vegetables in the different shops.

XXX

"Ten meteorites hit Japan less than an hour ago. With them came a strange creature we have never seen before. We think it's a vegetarian, seeing it only have eaten fruits and vegetables."  
The leaders of Japan were having a top-priority meeting with NASA over a secure line, using web cameras. All leaders looked irritated and uneasy.

"This is troublesome. And it's not the last either. How long is it before the rest of the meteors hit us?" asked the Japanese president.

"We thought we would have eighteen days, but it turns out we got less then five." said Carl Carter, chief manager in NASA. He was sweating.

"We have to something about this, and quickly!" said the minister of defense.

"Should we try to nuke them?" asked Japanese president, and raised an eyebrow at the answer.

"No, if we do that, we might risk the other meteors drag radioactive waste on their way down."  
The president of Japan tried to keep his cool. "We must evacu…" He never got further. The connection was broken. Something had smashed the satellite.

XXX

"Holy fur ball…" gasped Kiba when he saw the big figure in the sky. A big lobster-like creature was descending towards earth. No, it wasn't a creature, it was a machine!  
"Yun, when exactly where those things supposed to get here?" he asked the just as surprised witch.

"Oh no…" One order was the one thing that made them all focus again. "TO ARMS!" yelled Frank! The lobster turned 180 degrees to the right and began to move, first slowly, then faster and faster.  
"Where the hell is that thing heading?" wondered Pakine. She wanted to find her daughter as soon as possible. This was this planets doom. The humans would never survive.

XXX

K-ko was watching the news, drinking tea with her assistant, Kongo. Pictures of the fruit-eating creature from space were being discussed, and K-ko enjoyed making comments of her own, mostly about their stupidity, when the anchorman suddenly said they were receiving a live video-montage from China.

The video showed a flying lobster-like thing. "What?" She stared at the screen, and didn't notice she had lost her cup in the floor. It had to come from the other world. Or had it? K-ko gritted her teeth in frustration and anger. What was that thing? It looked very much like a spaceship from a kid's imagination. A spaceship.  
Spacemen. Aliens.

A new monster for her to research.

"Kongo, get my plane ready for flight, and make sure the assault team is ready. And make me a new cup of tea too, please." Kongo went straight to work with a smile. His boss had a plan. K-ko looked at the pentagrams and magical circles she had written on the floor. Soon, she would be able to enter the other world, known as the Netherworld. She smirked.

If she just could get her hands on that freaking werewolf and her human ally.

XXX

_Speaking of which..._

Liru and Neji were watching a television that was displayed in a window. The news was shocking, at least for Neji and Ail. "Shit." he said. Liru nodded. "I'm sure K-ko is watching this." Neji shrugged. "Would surprise me if she didn't. I bet she's tearing of her hair in frustration right now."

Liru suddenly stiffened. "Liru, are you allright?" Her friend asked questingly, noticing her stiffness. Lirus blue eyes searched for something. "No way." she blurted. "This way!" She began to move, turning to the right. Liru stopped and let out a howl. Just seconds later, she was answered.  
"Come on, Neji. This way!" said Liru and dragged the boy with her. "Do I got any choice?"

"Liru-hime!" A young man, maybe in his twenties, met up with the two soon. "Cereb!" Liru hugged him happily. "What are you doing here, Cereb?" asked Liru and let the man go of her grip.

"I was searching for you, Liru-hime. This world isn't safe anymore, so your father has come to fetch you. He sent me and a dusin others or so to different countries, so we could search for you. We're searching for the other princesses as well." said Cereb.

"Right, can we trust that?" asked Neji. Ail was cool, Liru was okay, her friends acceptable, K-ko was a nuisance, but another creature would be too much. "Of course we can trust Cereb. He`s my friend." Lirus way of talking made both Neji and Ail think she was naive. People change through time. Werewolves too. The boy gave in.  
"Fine, if you say we can trust him, we trust him. But where the hell is your king?" He stopped at his own words. "…King? Hime? Waaaait a second… Are you saying you're a princess?" asked Neji, not believing it for one second.

"Yes, I am. What about it?" Liru tilted her head.

**"WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE A FREAKIN' PRINCESS, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?"** yelled Neji.  
_****__*U_**s?*** thought Cereb, raising a brow. Why did this boy say us? "You never asked." answered Liru. In response, Neji pinched the bridge between his nose and closed his eyes for a moment.  
"Fine." he said after a while. "Let's go get your friends."

Cereb had short red hair and green eyes, but unlike Liru, his ears and tail was hidden. He was athletic, clearly stronger, but his wits was way more mature then Lirus (who was an airhead). Neji had problems keeping up with the two werewolfs (of course he was using Ails legs!), which annoyed Cereb greatly. The good news was that they were on their way to Denmark, where Pachira, Aiko and Yuma was supposed to be, if one were to believe the documents found in K-ko's mansion.

"Wa-Wait a little!" shouted Neji after a while. They stopped, and Neji almost fell down of exhaustion. "Can you two slow down a little?" he asked . "We shouldn't." Replied Cereb. "I have to get Liru-hime to Kiba-sama."  
Cereb was even more annoyed now. How could the princess decide to team up with a human? Okay, he was impressed over the fact that Neji had been able to follow them for three hours, but he was still a human. They should just dump him.

"Are you alright, Neji-san?" asked Liru worried. "Ca… Can we take a break? Or can you two run a little slower? I can't keep up with you." Said Neji between the inhales and exhales.  
"Do you have a fever?" Liru's question made Neji shrug. "I don't think so, but… There is a possibility, though." Liru lifted the hair from his and her forehead and placed hers on his to see if he had a fever. Her action scared Cereb a little. Had her time in the human world rid her of all forms of decency? Then again, when you first knew who her father was… =.=' Cereb sweatdropped, so to say.

"No, you don't have any fever." Liru moved away. "Cereb, do you think you can carry him?" The other werewolf cleaned his throat. "If I have to, yes." Liru didn't need to say anymore. "Climb on, boy." Said Cereb and squatted down. Neji didn't waste any time, he was kind of used to that, and the group was on the move again.

_Thirty minutes later…_

Neji suddenly began to cough like he was suffocating. "Hey, are you alright, Neji-san?" asked Cereb. "Let me of…" said a strange, echoing voice from the boy. The only problem was that it wasn't Neji. Cereb quickly threw the alien off his back and into the ground. "What the hell?"

"Cereb, what are you doing?" asked Liru shocked, and was about to help Ail up, when she was stopped by Cereb placing a hand on her shoulder. "Liru-hime! This is the reason why we're gathering you princesses to bring you back. Aliens have arrived to this world and will destroy it." His eyes were dead serious. Liru lifted his hand off her shoulder and helped Ail up.

"Liru-hime, what are you doing?" Liru lifted her alien friend by holding his arm over her shoulders. "Ail is my friend. It has to be some other aliens that you're talking about." Cereb gritted his teeth in anger. "If you just knew what they have done…"

"Hey… Cereb…" Ail lifted his head, wheezing because of the troubles he had breathing. "If I were to destroy this planet, how the hell am I supposed to get away? I don't remember how to fly a spaceship, nor do I have one." Cereb didn't believe him, but he couldn't defy his princess either. Unless… "Liru-hime, may I ask you a question?" She nodded. "Who was Pachiras fiancée?"

"Huh?" Liru, and Ail, looked confused at Cereb. **"WHAT! PACHIRA HAS A FIANCEE?"** both yelled in surprise. Ail regretted it, because it only hurt him more. **_*What the hell is wrong with me?*  
_**"So you don't know?" "Hey, Pachira never told me such things, and would never do either (I think)." answered Liru with a shock-filled voice.

But Cereb didn't listen to her answer, he had noticed a strange smell. The smell of another werewolf, but he didn't recognize this one. _***Another one? Well, Liru-hime is real enough, but this is not one of ours.***_ Cereb thought.

"Speak of the devil…" said a male voice, which was strangely familiar to Liru. She turned her head and saw a man with white hair and sunglasses coming out of the nearby bushes. "Ryo?"

"The bitch that bit me?"

"Bitch?" Cereb and Ail looked angry at the man, but he didn't seem to notice it. "The hell are you doing here?" asked Ryo (see episode 2 of the anime), and Liru pouted in response.  
"Why are you here, Ryo?"

"Hey, sorry for interrupting *gasp* but we have to move now!" said Ail annoyed. "Who's he?" asked Ryo, pointing at the black alien. "You don't need to know."

"Ryo? You mean Ryo as in 'Ryo, the exiled'?" Cereb asked, his eyes wide open. Yes, this man in his twenties with the white hair was definitely a werewolf. The smell was very strong. "Yeah, it's me. And who are you?" Ryo and Cereb stood now face to face, gritting their teeth. "So you went to Japan. A surprise finding you here."

"And what is one of the royal kittens doing here?" The insult made Cereb clench his hands into fists. "How dare you call me a kit…"

"HEY! SHUT UP A LITTLE, CAN YOU!" yelled Liru at the two men. The sudden change of mood made them shut up. "I don't have time to listen to you two quarrel. Cereb, you carry Ail/ Neji until he gets better. Ryo, do you know how we can get to an airport as fast as possible?" Ryo scratched his cheek. "Um, about that. I heard on the radio in my car that a, believe it or not, an UFO has landed on the airport. About 200 meters from here."

Ail coughed and tried to get up. "Must be agrated-gas then. Which means it's my kind. They use agrated to convert a part of the atmosphere on an unknown planet to their own, and it's dangerous for us to go out while it's working."

"What does that mean?" asked Liru. "I'm changing. Soon, I'll be breathing my own air, and I will have problems breathing at Earth." He took a pause and tried to catch his breath. "I have adapted and is used to Earth's atmosphere, but now... My lungs will convert back and I won't be able to breathe in your atmosphere anymore." He paused again, closing his eyes. "So, either I have to be me until they leave, then Neji must take over for forever. Or I'll have to take suicide." finished Ail while trying to keep his balance.

"Sounds trustworthy enough for me." Said Ryo. "But how come the boy was affected too?" Cereb gazed at the alien.

"Both me and Neji traded some… abilities. I'm weak to earthly sicknesses, but thanks to Neji, my immune-system is stronger, while his got weaker." The male werewolves seemed to understand, but Liru was confused.

"Will you survive?" she asked. "Get me to that ship. You won't be hurt by the gas, Liru." Ail tried to smile, but failed. Instead, Liru looked at the two male werewolves and was about to ask them about help, when she was interrupted. "Hell no." Ryo said, crossing his arms in front of him. "I'm not getting any closer to that place than this."

"No matter how much I hate to admit it, I have to agree with him on this." said Cereb. Liru glanced at them, then at the alien. "Fine. I'll go alone then."

"What? Liru-hime, what do you think you'll achieve by doing that?" Cereb had to admit to himself, she was becoming more and more like her father, in a bad way. Liru stayed silent for a little longer then a second. "Ail and Neji knows how to save my friends." She began to walk, supporting Ail. Ryo and Cereb just looked at her back, feeling a little left behind.

"So… What do we do?" asked Ryo. Cereb glanced at him. "I don't know. Kiba-sama will kill me if I let her do this." Their brains tried to find a solution, but they ended up with nothing.  
"Help her?" asked Ryo hesitantly. "Yeah, let's do that." replied Cereb.

XXX

_The light forced it's way through my eyelids.  
I opened them slowly, but closed them because the light was so strong.  
When I got used to it, I noticed I was in a room.  
A big room.  
I sat up and was about to walk out of the small bed, when my arm suddenly didn't want to follow me.  
It was chained to the wall._

XXX

"L-Liru…" wheezed Ail. "Yes?" "What will you do if I and Neji has to leave before we find your friends?" he asked. Liru closed her eyes for a little longer than a standard blink. "I don't know." She replied slowly, and was silent. As if she was expecting a response. "Ail-san… Can we stop for a moment?" Liru asked, and looked around. "Uh, I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"But… I really have to go! There weren't any public toilets, so…"

"Ok, ok, I understand." Interrupted Ail. "Place me against that three over there." Liru did as Ail wanted, and realized that she missed the human face of Neji. "Didn't you have to leak of?" wheezed Ail, trying to breathe properly. "I'll be quick." Said Liru and ran of.

"Crap…" The word came out as a squeal. Ail sank down and gasped. What was wrong with him? Would he die after all in this change of atmosphere?

XXX

_I look at the ceiling, but all I see is white.  
I turn around into the arms of my friend.  
She's pale.  
I let her drink my blood.  
She smiles and thanks me, then gives me a hug.  
I can't stop crying.  
She's just leaning against the wall, her head lowered.  
Her eyes are closed, and she isn't breathing.  
I want home.  
Back to the tree house, back to Liru.  
What do they want with us?_

CHAPTER 5 END.

A word from the author:  
Dandara: Hello, everybody. I have five chapters of The Weresin already, and I'm working on the sixth. For some reason, this has been my most reviewed fanfic. It's incredible! And unbelievable! But I knew no one would be able to withstand the beauty of my writing. Thank you! Thank you a… _Neji: TOUGA! _***BANG!***  
_  
To keep you all from being bored: Keep__ on reading.  
__Neji out_.

Dandara: … Th-that's my line, you bastard… X_X


End file.
